


We'll Stand Up Champions Tonight

by CNS2004 (orphan_account)



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Bulimia, F/F, F/M, Junior High, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CNS2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has changed within me.<br/>Something is not the same.<br/>I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.<br/>Maya is the girl everyone wants, but she always has kept to herself. What happens when she falls head-over-heels for Farkle, the new boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I walk through the courtyard to where Riley is sitting, and I plop down beside her, as she looks off into the distance while eating her lunch. She doesn't seem to notice me, but everyone else did.

Maya Hart. A name everyone at John Quincy Adams knows. All the boys are falling at her feet, but she shrugs them off, acting like they aren't there. Her best friend, Riley Matthews, is rumored to be slightly deranged, but beautiful as hell.

Riley snaps out of her daydream, and finally notices me situated beside her. "Maya. Hey." She then looks off again, blocking me out. I look at the hamburger made of brownish-grayish meat on my lunch tray, but I'm suddenly not hungry. I shove the tray away from me, the yellowish-brown fall grass crumbling under it.

Riley slides her tray next to mine, then pulls out her phone. Riley and I don't talk very much, but we're still best friends.

I feel hundreds of pairs of eyes watching me. They then whisk off me as Lucas Friar and the rest of his posse walk by. He looks over at us as he passes, and speaks. "Hey, Maya. Riley," He smiles, but continues walking.

"Lucas." Riley answers, not looking away from the fanfic she's reading on her iPhone. I sigh. I really worry about her, but am too ashamed to say it.

Lucas Friar. Another name that everyone at JQA knows. The most popular guy in the seventh grade, and Riley's crush. He's dating a girl also in our grade, Jessica McFadden. She can't stand Riley, and seems to think that just because Riley's practically insane means she's also deaf. Jessica, she still hears you insulting her.

I look over at where Jessica is sitting with her friends, and across the patch of grass you can hear her bubble of a laugh flit around the quad. Lucas walks over to her and kisses her cheek, which just causes her to shriek and giggle some more. He sits down beside her and whispers something in her ear that causes her to stick her tongue out at him than titter hysterically once more.

Riley has a look of disgust on her face. "Ew. Have I mentioned how much I can't stand that girl? Gross," She crinkles her nose while peering at the back of Jessica's head, where long read hair cascades down her back.

"Riles, if you we're dating him, you'd be that girl, wouldn't you? You'd be the lucky girl on campus, Lucas Friar's girlfriend. Riles, that would be your title. Not Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar's girlfriend. That's not what you'd want, right?" She sighs, looking back towards me.

"Yeah, but at least then it wouldn't be her," She looks off into the distance while I debate how to use my next words wisely so it doesn't seem weird.

"Riles, if you were dating Lucas, I'd probably have to be popular because I'm your friend. You know I try to stay out of popularity because I know what can happen. Emma didn't commit suicide for nothing. She was under peer pressure, something no one can escape once they're under it."

Emma Hart, Maya Hart's older sister who committed suicide five years ago because of peer pressure and slitting her wrist in their upstairs bathroom when Maya was seven. Maya's still is getting over it, and it's the reason Maya stays out of the popular spot she could have next to Jessica and Lucas if she wanted. Instead, she stays a perfect stunning image of her older sister on the outside- the exact opposite.

Riley looks off into the distance. "Amelia loved Em, didn't she," I look at Riley, who looks a lot like her older sister Amelia Matthews who died from an overdose of an antidepressant she was taking while Auggs was sick after being born. Amelia couldn't handle possibly losing a sibling, but caused the reverse by making Auggs and Riley lose a family member- not the other way around.

It happened a year before Emma's decease. And even tho Melia and Em were dear friends, Em didn't take Melia's advice on not to ruin life for others.

"Yeah, Riles, she really did."


	2. Chapter One

Maya's POV:

Principal Yancy walks out and over to us with a boy with brown hair and shockingly blue eyes beside him. Riley puts down her phone to look at the boy, then shrugs and goes back to it.

I snatch her phone from her as so she has to listen to Principal Yancy's welcome speech. She glares at me as Principal Yancy starts to speak. "Good afternoon students, I hope your days are going well,"

"Good afternoon, Principal Yancy," Everyone in the quad answers in monotone, like expected. He nods and looks at the boy beside him that is the point of my interest right now. His shirt says 'Crazy=Genius', and under it, 'You can set yourself on fire'. I wonder if he's a Panic! fan.

"Students, this is Farkle Minkus. He's new here, and I expect you treat him like any other student at John Quincy Adams. Have a good afternoon, students." He then turns and exits the courtyard.

I hand Riley her phone as Farkle stands there looking lost and no one seems to be helping him. I stand up, and everyone falls silent as I walk across the grass. "Hi, Farkle. I'm Maya Hart." I hold out my hand, and he slowly shakes it.

He manages a small smile, then looks away. Maybe taking charge really isn't my strong suit. I look over at Riley, who sighs and walks over. "I'm Riley Matthews. My dad, Cory Matthews, teaches history here. You probably met him when you were meeting teachers, everyone takes history from him. Maya and I are kind of the unofficial welcome squad. Is there anything we can help you with?"

He then shakes his head no and walk out of the quad. Riley looks at me then laughs. "We really bombed that, didn't we,"

I nod. "Yeah, we kind of did." We then burst into laughter, not caring that everyone is looking at us strangely. We walk back to under our tree where we'd been sitting earlier. The bell rings, and we collect our stuff, and I notice that I barely touched my food. We walk back to the cafeteria to dump our stuff, and on the way out I see Lucas slowly walk over to someone in the corner of the room slowly eating their lunch.

Lucas turns the figure, but from here I can't tell who it is. All I can tell is they're crying- hard. Then a clear enough image forms for me to see. Farkle. Wow, he's taking this harder than I thought he would.

"Riles, I'll meet up with you later, alright?" She shrugs then joins Zay and Charlie, our only other friends. I walk over to the two boys in the now almost empty lunchroom. Lucas turns and smiles at me. "Hey, Maya, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see what was going on," I turned to Farkle. "I saw you were crying. Are you going to be alright? You can stick with Riley and our other friends, Charlie and Zay, if you want to," He looks at, me then slowly smiles and nods.

"I'd, like that, Maya. Thank you."

 

Farkle's POV:

...It's complicated, alright?


	3. Chapter Two

Farkle's POV: 

I stick with Maya, Riley, Zay, and Charlie for the rest of the day, which is a relief. They treat me like I'm one of them, which feels right, strangely. I don't feel like a third wheel like I would with anyone else.

I learn a lot about them, including that Charlie, the one with great fashion sense and hair, and Zay, the African American one who's falling at Charlie's feet, are both bisexual, and are openly a couple. Riley, the quirky, clumsy brunette, has a huge crush on Lucas, the blue-eyed boy I was talking to earlier, and everyone knows it except for him. Maya, the blonde beauty who invited me to hang out with them, has never dated a guy, and tends to keep to herself.

I have all of my classes with them, except Maya who's in a bunch of advanced classes, which is a reassurance. I head to all my classes with Zay and Charlie, meeting up with Riley at classes, and Maya at some as well.

After classes, Maya disappears, but it doesn't seem to bother Riley, Zay, and Charlie. They act like this happens every day, but it then hits me that maybe it does. "Charlie? Where's Maya?"

The three of them look over at me weirdly. "Um, where does she always go after school? I don't know, no one does." His voice fills my mind, so many questions swimming around inside of it. No one does. I walk away from the three of them, and push though the swarm of junior high students leaving their final period of the day.

I run into a girl with her brown hair in braids and a stack of textbooks in her arms. Her books go flying everywhere, and she sprawls across the floor to collect them. I get down on my knees to help her, and she looks at me as I hand her a Language Arts book. "Hi, I'm Isadora Smackle,"

"Farkle Minkus. Sorry about that, I'm kind of a klutz. I don't tend to watch where I'm going." She smiles, and shakes her head her braids swinging back and forth.

"It's fine. It was my fault, I wasn't watching either." She then smiles, stands up, and heads for the front doors of John Quincy Adams. She turns back to wave at me, then walks out.

I then continue on my quest to find Maya, trying to decide where I would be if I was Maya. Well, I'd be outside, maybe in the courtyard? I run outside through the back doors to only find Sarah, a dark haired girl with large glasses and a large brain in one of my classes sitting out there studying. "Hey, Farkle. You looking for someone?"

"Actually, yes. Have you possibly happened to have seen Maya anytime lately?" She shakes her head then suddenly rethinks her answer.

"No, I don't think so, not since 5th period. Sorry, can't help you, Farkle." I shrug it off, then head back inside. I search about the rest of the building, still not finding anything, and everyone I run into saying they haven't seen her.

I then think the one place I haven't looked, and the place I least expect her to be. As I head for the music hallway, I can hear music being played in the practice rooms, and all of the recording rooms are full. "Maya?" I call, only to get shushed by everyone in the halls, and flipped off by someone.

"You don't belong here," someone says, staring daggers at me.

"Scram!" someone else snarls, causing my footsteps to speed up. All of the music people line the slim corridor as I head down it, their eyes following me. I come to a room, where I can't see in, but I can for sure hear a voice.

The singer's voice stops me, and I listen to it paint colors in front of my eyes. Their voice goes high then low, crescendos then decrescendos. They appear to be singing Flashlight by Hailee Steinfeld, a favorite of mine. I put my hand on the doorknob to go get a better look at who it is, but as I start to turn the doorknob, a girl outside turns to me and speaks. "You friends with Maymay? If so, head in quietly, she doesn't like being interrupted. If you aren't friends with her, I wouldn't dare step foot in there if I were you."

I debate my choices deciding that I need to know who this is to hook her up with my cousin Savannah, who's also really musical. I then slowly pull the handle of the door down, bushing the door open. 

Maya is sitting there playing a guitar with her eyes closed, singing as she plays. Oh...Maymay...Maya. Duh. She doesn't seem to notice me, so I quietly stand there listening. When she's done, I burst into applause along with the girl from the hallway who's joined me.

Maya's eyes fly open to find us standing there. She shakes her head and then speaks. "Farkle, what are you doing here?" I shrug, then stay silent. We lock eyes for what seems like over a minute, then she looks at the girl beside me. "Violet, how'd he get in without you beating him up?"

"He looked like a nice enough guy, I let him in! Deal with it, Hart!" Maya raises her eyebrows at who I guess is Violet. She then shakes her head to clear it, then looks at Violet.

"V, what time is it?" She grabs her plastic water bottle off the linoleum tile floor, and takes a huge gulp of water from it. Violet looks at her watch, then answers.

"5:37 PM, why? Will you be ready to go in maybe 10-15 minutes after picking up?" Maya thinks for a second then nods.

"Just a second. I want to talk to Farkle in private. I'll be right there for our walk to the subway as soon as I'm done." Violet nods, then walks out, closing the door behind her.

"Farkle, you have to promise never to repeat or tell any of the others that I was here or anything about me being here. It's my safe haven in the afternoons, but I can't let Riley know, because then she'll tell her mom and dad who will tell mine, and that could be really messy with my dad. Alright?" She asks as she puts her guitar in it's case and slings it over her shoulder.

I then nod before exiting the room, and leaving the school. Operation: First Day of School?

Success.


	4. Chapter Three

Maya's POV:

I wave goodbye to Violet, my guitar and book bag heavy on my back. The $3.50 clothes in my bag seem to be aching to get out. Even the clothes on my body feel wrong.

I race to the bathrooms at the subway stations, and as I slam myself into a rickety old stall, I pull my shoulder pack off, and throw it to the floor. I pull out the grey tee-shirt, faded shorts, and light blue sweatshirt with the holes out of my backpack and throw them onto the top of the toilet paper dispenser.

I peel Riley's perfect clothes off of my sweaty skin and put them back into my bag, then change into my torn, ragged clothing from Goodwill. Riley and I have been pulling this stunt ever since second grade. I'm surprised that Cory hasn't noticed at this point that I've been wearing his daughter's clothing everyday.

I feel a strange feeling wash over me. It's back. I run to the toilet and lean over, shoving my pointer and third fingers into my throat. I pull them out quickly as my lunch and breakfast come up in one fowl swoop. The corners of my vision blur, and I feel like throwing up again as the black and red drops of blood fall from my nose and onto the porcelain seat of the toilet.

I was diagnosed with bulimia a few months ago, and nobody knows. I didn't tell my mom- I couldn't. She already has enough things to deal with. Topanga and Riley might have an idea, I had to ask Topanga to drive me to the doctors, and Riley was with us. I was the only one who went into the office, but they might have gotten an idea of what was going on.

I then wipe the droplets of blood off the seat with a square of toilet paper, throw the square into the toilet, flush it down, then leave acting like nothing unusual happened.

I wait for the subway, sitting next to Beatrice, the middle aged woman who I think lives at the subway station. The subway finally gets there, and I board, waving goodbye to Beatrice.

I walk through the front door to find Mom on the phone. "Honestly, Mr. Collins, could I have some girl time with my daughter tonight? No? Alright, I'll be there soon." She looks up to see me standing there.

"Oh, Maya. I'm so sorry." She says, embracing me into a tight hug. I cry into her shoulder, but not for the reason she thinks I'm crying. "There's the other half of the turkey sandwich I had for lunch on the counter. It's my turn to go hungry tonight." I nod, looking at the mere half of a sandwich that's my entire dinner on the counter top.

Mom then grabs her purse and runs out the door. Mom and I have a schedule we go by, including every other night I go hungry because it's all we can afford. I pull out my phone, which I got from Riley for my birthday. I search 'Farkle Minkus' on the internet, only coming up with only a few million results, all of him winning some types of awards. I find one for his phone number that's a dead end.

Then I find what I'm looking for. "Farkle Minkus: (212)-359-1829." I then dial the number and wait for someone to pick up.


	5. Chapter Four

Maya's POV:

I wait as the dial tone rings through my phone like a non-ending drone. It feels like forever before a voice picks up on the other side. "Hello? This is Farkle Minkus. Can you please tell me who I'm speaking to? And if you're a telemarketer, I'm hanging up,"

I laugh, before answering. "Hi Farkle, this is Maya Hart from school. I just wanted to ask if your first day at JQA went alright," I hear him take a deep breath before answering.

"It went fine...Maya, how did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you, did I?" Shit, now I'm stuck. How do I say this? I can't just tell him that I went looking on the internet for his number, but I don't want to lie and say that he gave it to me! I flop down onto my bed before finally speaking.

"Farkle, you gave it to me. Remember?" I hold my breath hoping that he thinks that I'm telling the truth.

"I did? Huh, don't remember that. Eh, who gives a fuck. I'm happy that you called to ask. That was really sweet of you. Thanks, Maya, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He then hangs up, leaving me on a dead line. Ugh, I was hoping that we'd be able to talk. I put my phone down, shaking my head. I tried too hard. God. The first time I ever try to talk to a straight guy and I fail. Honestly, the only guy I talk to who's not gay and won't hit on me is Lucas. And I don't even talk to him, really.

He's too over Jessica to even blink an eye at Riley and I. But even if he did like me, that wouldn't make me happy. I would feel bad about Riley's pain, and walk away. He would just be another guy in my grade. There would be nothing there to heal Riley's pain tho. She would try so hard, only to come up inches short.

I hear the door open, and my mom walks in, tears in her eyes. "Maya, may I talk to you?" I nod, patting the bed beside me, and she sits down before taking my hand. "Things are going to be changing around here," I frown, before speaking.

"Mom, what's going on? Tell me what's happening!" My mother chokes back sobs, running her fingers through her hair.

"Maya, sweetheart. The reason that Mr. Collins made me come was so that he could tell me something," Scenarios of what's going on run through my head. She's getting a pay raise and we're moving out of this dump? "Maya, tonight I got laid off. I'm afraid things are going to get much worse for us."


End file.
